


Glorious Scorpio, An unfinished Fan work

by Legandary_Prinny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FixFic that i ended up dropping, Im not gonna explain why, My First Fanfic, Only got the first chapter done and its not even been polished, So come and join me in this clusterfuck, That unfortunatly I ended up cancelling, Yet here i am uploading it anyway, hopefully i can get you to laugh at how sucky this is :), only that stuff's been happening and im trying to be proactive about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legandary_Prinny/pseuds/Legandary_Prinny
Summary: A fan Fic i decided to create, fuck like 3-4 years ago at this point maybe? Anyways, by the title you can tell that this project was cancelled before i ever really got to posting it. For now i don't want to get into why i decided to cancel it, only that its something extremely personal and that i'm still dealing with it. So why am i posting it now? well, cause fuck it. Im trying to be a bit more proactive with my feelings and also i just want to feel good about putting something out there, regardless of what it is. Instead of what ive been doing which is wallowing and hatting myself and questioning people and im getting off topic. Anyways, here ya go.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, didnt get to much time to develop it before cancellation, kinda sorta - Relationship





	Glorious Scorpio, An unfinished Fan work

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this was initially formated for use within Amino Communities and i haven't bothered to go back and edit anything. Also I;m amazed I managed to fit this entire thing in 1 chapter, i thought id run out of space and have to spread it out, guess not.

I’m gonna be real with you for a quick sec. I have absolutely no clue what the fuck is going on. I don't know where I am, how I got here, who else might be here — Actually, no. No, this is not the time to be pulling a Tavros and feeling all sorry for yourself, you are Vriska Serket and you are a fucking hero! This is the time where you figure shit out!

Now then, what do I know about this situation? Well, I can tell that this is neither my hive nor my Respiteblock, it is somehow my wriggling day, my name is Vriska Serket last time I checked, my head feels as if agony could feel pain, and that goddamn light shining directly into my face isn’t helping things! 

Ugh, come on Serket, you're getting sidetracked. Focus damnit focus! It’s best that you just get up and see what the fuck’s going on yourself. Just slowly and painfully move your walking stumps over to the side of the weird human bed with all the buttons on it. That's it just take It easy. God, It does not help that I feel like I got hit by a 16-wheeled device, but nobody became a hero by whining about stuff hurting so suck it up already and get a move on. Just gotta shift my weight a little more — and reach out — and grab — AGH!

Alright, might have made a miscalculation about to my center of gravity right there. Just perfect, exactly what the human doctor ordered, your fucking face on the floor to add to the pain. Welp, it'd be ugly to say the least, but any attempt at style went out the viewing panel as soon as did an epic fucking face planted. Just gotta pull myself back onto the bed. Jegus where even am I? This place isn’t anything like what I’ve seen on Alternia or during Sgrub. Hang on, is this — yeah I think it is, this must be one of those weird “hospitables” Rose and Dave mentioned once or twice. Well, Dave didn’t really mention them so much as throwing a reference to one in one of his “rap sessi” –Hrk! 

Ugh, alright Serket, getting a little ahead of yourself there. You can think about the humans, your other troll–mates, and why the fuck you’re in a hospitable later. Instead you should be focusing on not puking your internal organs out. You got that? Good, now then Serket, time to just slow down those thoughts, stop wobbling, and breathe, just breeeeeeeeaaaaaaaathe.

There we go, see, that wasn’t so bad was it? Now that you’ve stopped feeling like complete ass, you can actually take in your surroundings without the whole face–planting stuff. Anyways, let's see what's going on here. 

For one thing the bed I was on is surrounded by 3 light blue curtains, alongside a gigantic, six headed overhead lamp–like thing suspended from a mechanical arm. Outside of my little room there are 2 other identical rooms side-by-side to each other, a sink, and an ass load of cabinets. Yep, this is definitely a hospitable. Well on the bright side, I at least have an idea where I am. Unfortunately I still don’t know don't know how or why. 

Think Serket, think, how would you get into one of these in the first place. Maybe try retracing your steps to see what happened. Let’s see:There was this large army of, ghosts, yeah ghosts, and I had this magic box called a “juju” I think, or was it a “jaja”? Ehh, whatever, doesn’t matter now. Then this orange guy just came outta fuck all nowhere land and alright what in the flying fuck is that. 

Hoooooooo boy, where do I even begin with this purrbeast looking thing? Like seriously, the actual fuck? Let’s just, for a brief moment, ignore the fact that I’m likely going to be murdered by this thing soon and focus on what it’s actually doing. That being an astonishing jack-shit outside of sitting there at its desk and creepily staring at me. Alright, where should I even begin with this situation? The fact that I am seconds from death, the fact that this thing is absolutely checking me out and anyone who says otherwise is a liar, or the fact that it looks *really* weird. Eh, fuck it let’s go with face.

Well let's just go in absolutely no particular order with this thing and see what happens. Firstly, its small, is very small. No bigger than Nepeta I'd even say. In contrast however, it's very chunky, downright chubby actually. Next off his clothes cause fuck you. It's decked out in the full regal ensemble, complete with a pointy, golden crown, a bright purple cape connected by a gold chain with a white fur edges. All completed with a set of shiny, jeweled rings on each finger and a necklace containing a diamond the size of my fist, Secondly, it's wearing a pair of white boxer shorts adorned with an alternating hearts/spades pattern, alright. Its coat is a familiar lusus white, which raises so many questions about the possibility of a Lusus King. Finally, just behind its regal as fuck cape and perplexing pants (heh) is an utter crap ton of tails belonging to a wide assortment of Fauna that I can’t give enough of a damn about to name. 

I'd like to mention that entire text dump was basically just describing the things clothes. And there's still a fuck-ton of weird everywhere else. Most notably, the face. The only visible features on it are their gigantic eyes and a set of tall, pointy purr/hopbeast ears. Speaking of eyes, those things are fucking creepy, having fuschia Sclera, jade green Irises, and plus shaped Pupil’s that almost go all the way to the edge. Speaking of creepy (nice double transition combo me!) the things hands are kinda creepy as fuck, in the fact that they are disturbingly close to fluffy, stumpy troll grabbing joints. Each finger paired with nails so sharp it feels like you’re getting cut just by looking at them. Meanwhile the feet literally just kinda not exist, there's just leg stump then floor. 

But before I can ask myself anymore questions about what the fuck is going on, The creature’s face begins to shift and stir ever so slightly, as if attempting to form the right pattern and articulation of words and syllables needed to converse instead of staring at me like a perv. Until finally, it speaks.

KING: Why hello there my fine spidery friend, it seems that you have finally awaken from your voidularly induced coma.  
KING: And in Impeccable condition too, considering your re-found ability to walk where you may please.  
KING: Quite unusual If I must say, considering prolonged exposure to the abrasive construct that is my abode is quite potent when it comes to inducing such prolonged comas.  
KING: It is also quite adept at creating interesting opportunities if I may remark. Whether they be cadaverific in nature of otherwise.

Well that sure as shit wasn’t what I expected. I was expecting some kind of high-pitched, cartoonish voice but NOPE. His voice is deep, very deep, and tinged with this accent and pitch that just screams regal despite his mannerisms. All of that combined with his stupid use of words makes a perfect combination of “I can't understand what the Fuck you're saying”. Honestly, or Sadly depending on your view, this entire situation can already be described with a single word, and that word is “whaaaaaaaa”.

KING: Hmm, perhaps she has not yet regained the capability to articulate syllables in a pattern called “speech”.  
KING: That or she is simply mentally broken in a disabiling manner. Ah well, so much for fresh company  
VRISKA: HEY!!!!!!!!  
KING. Hoo hoo! It can speak! Gracious news for all!  
VRISKA: I’m not an *it* jackass, I’m a she and my name’s Vriska. Vriska Serket. It would do you well to remem8er it.  
KING: My my, one wielding a tone of arrogance are you not young lass?  
VRIKSA: WELL F8CK YO8 THEN!!!!!!!!  
KING: But enough of this meandering refrigerator talk my confused ally. I am sure that you have countless questions about your physical predicament, as well as a few mental ones as well.  
KING: And, If the need arises, questions pertaining to the particularly convoluted quilt of fate you are ingrained within.  
KING: A quilt that I have had the entertaining predicament of stumbling upon as well as into.  
KING: All of which commenced in a manner similar to that of a cat being tied up and suffocated by hanging lights.  
KING: But worry little, for I shall do my best to answer your endless assortment of questions in as vague and cheshire like manner as my animalistic appearance might privy. Bzzzrrrt :2.  
VRISKA (How is it that I suddenly understand jack shit already?)  
VRISKA: Alrighty then, if you *do* actually plan on answer my questions in that annoying Sprite like matter that I’ve annoyingly resigned myself to at this point.  
VRISKA: then I guess the most pressing question is, the fuck happened to my clothes?  
KING: Oh, not what I expected, but nevertheless I shall answer your question in the precise manner I have dictated previously in our conversation.  
KING: You see, the world around my humble castle shaped abode has a very--destructive and discombobulating nature let us say. Although calling this place a “world” would be nought but a lie  
KING But because of this nature very few things can actually exist here without certain capabilities. Not just bringing destruction to living entities, but also bringing it to physical objects.  
KING: However, there was just enough of an outline of scrapped fabric and cloth for me to recreate it, since you seemed very favored to it.  
KING: So now I ask myself to ask you a question. How did those bright citrus pajamas survive the very destructible outside, and why were they underneath what one can presume as your normal attire?  
KING: Although I guess it might’ve just been quite cold for your being. Disregard that last question Cerulian miss.  
VRISKA: Gotcha (yep, didn't understand a word of that)

Something I just noticed now that I’ve got him talking a lot is that there’s this *extremely* faint smell of smoke coming from his “mouth”, in massive fucking quotes. Which I find only ever so slightly worrying over the idea that he might end up exploding on me for no goddamn reason. 

VRISKA: So, would you mind leaving me alone so I can change real quick?  
KING: Oh? Is the young spiderly lass requesting privacy for some kind of metamorphosis? Perhaps as a response to the blinding disorientation caused by my most destructive real-estate?  
KING: Although the word “real-estate”, which insinuates the idea of a building surrounded by various forms of earthly soil, doesn’t quite fit our location when paired with the common picture the word is framed with.  
VRISKA: ……..The fuck are you talking about!?  
VRISKA: I’m talking about changing my clothes (you dipshit).  
VRISKA: Know what, nevermind, I was planning on just pulling them over my god-hood later (Well there goes that escape plan)  
KING: Good to hear young Blue lass.  
VRISKA: Lastly, for now anyways--------the fuck *are* you???????? Just in general.  
VRISKA: (Also you have used like, 5 different adjectives to describe me. All the while still calling me “lass”, the hell)  
KING: Ah breaking out the proverbial big guns question wise now?  
KING: Well I suppose the most rudimentary start for us would be blah blah blah blah…….

Perfect, now that he’s busy rambling, time to perform my escape plan! Step one, sprint to the right while keeping a low center of gravity. Step two, perform an acro8atic fucking flip off the stacked storage holes over his head. Step 3, use my momentum to snatch his crown. Step 4, book it out the door. Step blalalal 8, Escape like a hero! Alright, ready, seeeeeeeet, *Execute!*  
……..Why am I on the floor again? I *swore* I grabbed that guy’s crown, I even felt it, plus the door’s behind me so the fuck? What the how the fuck his chair didn’t even budge!?! He's on a spinning four wheeled sitting device, *How* the fuck did it not even swivel at least a *little bit*???????? 

KING: My someone is eager to explore her newly acquired location, to the point of leaping at the door even.  
KING: Oh dear! What a waste of time answering silly, meaningless questions and trivia when I have oh so much to prepare for you.  
KING: Please, I ask of you to stay here while I prepare everything regarding your time in my abode.  
KING: I assume that the wait shall be a painful one but I implore you to stay still. The wait shall be worth its suspense I assure you this.  
VRISKA: (yeah there's no way I'm sitting still)  
KING: Hup, there we go.

Oh my god I have just discovered the most amazing thing in all of Paradox Space. Everytime this dude takes a step there’s this waddling sound effect straight outta some kinda wiggler programming. No, no, a squeaky toy, a squeaky toy! Hahahaha, oh, I don’t even care what’s going on at the moment this is just too funny. Oh fuck, my vision globes are getting watery, shit.

KING: Oh yes, hmmm, just find some way to entertain yourself if you can.  
KING: Ah! I know, you might be able to gain enjoyment from the various amounts of equipment and chemicals I have laying about in this room.  
KING: And do not worry, none of them will pose a lethal threat so long as they are applied properly  
VRISKA: (I, just, ugh fuck it I'm done trying to understand you)

\-------------------------------------------------[NEW TEXT INSERT HERE]----------------------------------------

As we step outside of the little “hospitable” block out into the hallway I’m immediately stricken by what I can only describe as the purest form of severe setting whiplash. On one hand the hallway itself looks ripped straight out of a medieval castle hive; hell it’s even got shiny gold, velvet carpets and what look like family portraits here and there, although I’m like 88% sure that’s just King in different outfits. On the other hand however, there is, and I shit you not on this, a fully decked out and supplied cafe a mere 20 steps in front of us. That things got a flat screen tv, like 3 coaches, and entire wall-to-wall shelf full of different drink mixes, polished floors, hell it even got an ornate goddamn fireplace in front of a shiny red carpet!  
KING: Just down this hall now.  
[C]:::::♠ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♠:::::  
Welp this is going absolutely nowhere. it's been what, 8 minutes at most? And so far we have accomplished jack shit. I mean Jegus we have just have gone past through 100 plus rooms of just random stuff nobody cares about and a dozen floors of clashing medieval architecture. The only thing that's of any not are the random portraits and sculptures that I'm 88% sure is just this guy in different outfits. Oh. My. God. I have reached a point of such sheer boredom that I'm starting to repeat myself. I can't stay here any longer. I didn't really wanna do this, mostly because I don't know what'll happen, (and also cause I don't wanna see what's in this pervs mind) but I think it's finally time to pull out the ol psychic powers. On a 3, 2, 1, night ni-Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh……..

KING: Lass if you stay comatose there any longer I fear you may asphyxiate yourself with a pool of your own saliva.  
VRISKA: GUH! Wha--y-yeah, yeah sure..  
The fuck happened? Last thing I remember was trying to put him to sle--------oh, oh please don't fucking tell me he reflects psychic powers. Just fucking don't. If you do I'm just gonna suplex you through the fucking floor  
[C]:::::♣ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♣:::::  
Alright, so this guy *might* be trying to cull me. First off, there is an entire hallway dedicated to this Dancestor themed frozen lawn ring sphere collection, which I *swear* has the inside display change everytime we pass it. Secondly, Every single portrait here is just one person, no group shots or anything like that; and because of that I’m like 88% sure that it’s just him in different outfits and the occasional fur color change. Which would only be slightly concerning if it wasn’t for the presence for an entire Hive block *full* of different outfits. Of which includes a copy of mine and all of the Dancestor outfits which really makes me concerned over where exactly those outfits came from. Not to mention that holy shit that is an entire hive block full of guns and rocket launchers and guns and more guns.  
[C]:::::♦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♦:::::  
In my continued attempts to try my absolute damndest to find a way out from what is most definitely the hive of a serial culler I begin taking serious notes about my surroundings. Those notes include that fact that there are a fucking lot of red and purple colored decorations around here. There’s the red rug covering the hallways, the occasional purple banner on stuff like intersections and stairways, and a lot of the paintings have this ethereal purple background and red frames. Man, all this red makes me wonder how terez-Oh shit Terezi! Oh god, oh fuck I hope she’s alright, oh fuck me I need to get outta here and st-Oh *Fuck* Lord English, OH FUCK TEREZI!!!!!!!! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck I can *NOT* get culled here!

KING: Are you alright there blue lass, perhaps you’re afflicted with breath related troubles?  
VRISKA: Y8U!  
KING: Oh, please don’t grab my coat, I just had it cleaned and it might lose its minty smell.  
VRISKA: L8ok, I don’t know wh8t I'm doing here, why I'm here, or Wh8t the *F8CK* is going on.  
VRISKA: Wanna know why?  
KING: Yay a question! Alright, give me a part of a second...Is it….Idiocy?  
VRISKA: Y-N8!!!!!!!! It’s 8ecause you have me walking around in circles like a goddamn Joke!  
VRISKA: We're just walking around in circles for Jegus sake!!!!!!!! For fucks sake that's the 8th time we've passed that Dancestor themed frozen lawn ring display sphere collection.  
KING: I like snowglobes, they make me smile.  
VRISKA: 8ut the worse is that I have a8solutely *no* idea….how any of my friends are doing, if any of them are still alive, or if that….lumbering green nook sniffer is still around!  
VRISKA: And what's more….is….Why can't….I….Lift You?!?!?!?!  
VRISKA: Heeeeeeeengh….Heeeeeeeengh!  
VRISKA: Gah, Jegus, how heavy *are* you????????  
KING: An enormous being of green complexion that goes around sniffing the corners of rooms? How utterly intriguing.  
VRISKA: Know what, Fuck this. Hiya!  
[CI]*CLANG*  
KING: Why a fine salutations to you Tibialis anterior.  
VRISKA...F8CK M8 THAT H8RT!!!!!!!!

Out of sheer instinct I chutch my lower frond and hop around like an idiot in an attempt to keep balance, all in lieu of the fact that I effectively just tried to roundhouse kick a metal fucking beam. Jegus that hurt, a shit I think I might of broken it. Fuck that is a *bad* thing to break in the hive of a recurrent culler.

KING: Oh my, is your leg suffering damage? Perhaps breaking or vein bursting?  
KING: Here, let me have a look  
VRISKA: Ah! [*Doof*] Let go of my walking stump you Bulge sniffer!  
VRISKA: Hnnng...Come on...Jegus how strong are you! You’re using *one* hand how the fuck are you keeping my leg still!  
VRISKA: (Even Equius needed to lean his weight on me when he was installing the robo arm to keep me from wiggling, and he’s freakish even for Indigoes.)  
KING: Ah, just bruising caused by vein rupturing, nothing irreversible.  
KING: Although it is disadvantageous for our current predicament since it will require abstinence from movement in order to recover properly.  
VRISKA: Let Go Alre8dy!!!!!!!!  
[CI]*CLANG*  
VRISKA: OH G8G WHY D8D I THINK KICKING 8GAIN WAS A GOOD ID8A?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
KING: It looks like I’m going to have to use some of my implements. Implements that I unfortunately left back in the room that was dedicated to your recovery.  
KING: Do not fear however, it will only take a small approximate measurement of time to fix the swelling caused by slight internal bleeding  
VRISKA: (Oh fuck he's gonna cull me!)

Within a completely not at all exaggerated blink of a vision sphere we’re back right to wear it all fucking began, back to the goddamn hospitable, back to me not knowing what the fuck is going on, back to sheer confusion over what the fuck this thing is;  
VRISKA: TH8 F8CK!  
And back to the end of my patience.

VRISKA: What is your deal! I J8ST want to see how my fr8ends are doing! Where’s my cool spider wrist phone thing!!!!!!!!  
KING: Your communication device, which I have taken the liberty to upgrade for you, is merely in the bottom drawer over there.  
VRISKA: That’s not the point!  
VRISKA: I’m asking why! Just, *Why*!!!!!!!!  
KING:...  
KING: I am keeping you here in hopes that you will become my friend because I am quite lonely.  
VRISKA: ……..I was not expecting such an upfront answer there. Like, fuck you and everything you stand for and all that. I just wasn’t expecting such a direct answer.  
KING: The reason behind my swift answer is that I now have no reason to deceive you further.  
VRISKA: Okay, let’s say I understand why you decided that grubnapping me was a good idea (which it isn’t you fucking moron), I need to ask WHY LEAD ME IN CIRCLES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
KING: Ah, A...Hmm. Let's call it a misguided attempt to shield you from a fate woven from bloodied and unnatural strings.  
VRISKA: 1. The Fuck does that mean?  
VRISKA: 2. Yeah that's 8ullshit.  
KING: For the later, yes your intuitions are correct in a form. My abode severely limits the potentiality of visitors so I do not get guests often.  
KING: As such my non-controlled/constructed conversation skills are non existent.  
KING: In regards to the former.  
KING: I believe it would be better to show you directly. Here, in this is all of the information pertaining to the tragic fate you are woven into.  
VRISKA: Jegus that is a big book. Couldn’t you’ve just put it on my communicator instead?  
KING: Just read, also show me your leg so I can fix it already and finally be rid of this awful encounter.  
VRISKA: 1. Fuck you pushy. 2. It’s already healed because I got god-tier regen along with, albeit questionably bullshit, conditional immortality. Something you would've known if you waited more than 8 seconds before teleporting us both back to square fucking one.  
KING: Ahh, so that explains your appearance here. Now then, when you’re done follow me so we can get this over with. 

King proceeds to walk to the side of the room and pushes down on the floor plates; revealing a secret passage to the lower levels. And by “secret passage” I mean he breaks the goddamn floor. Oh, first off...Yoink!  
[CUI]You Got Phone!  
Alright, time to see what this guy ended up mes-Holy sweet Jegus of Petabytes. Uhhhh, okay...I mean he didn’t even bother to install anything on it, not even Trollian which I’m pretty sure is mandated on everything but wow. Now then...And there, perfect!  
[CI]”Trollian” instal/download time is {27} minutes.  
Fucking dammit. Welp, better start reading then. “Homestuck”, weird name but sure, let’s see what King meant when he spouted all that fate bullshit……..What...What the fuck is this shit? The fuck am I reading? Who would ever think this is good? Who….Caliborn?….Caliborn……..Caliborn!!!!!!!! THAT @$%&@%#$ CAN #;\\)€££÷$#!@*/$8,?÷$ @#/,_ WITH A SHOVEL UP HIS @$;€£#@8!: EVERYDAY!!!!!!!!  
KING: Young miss, language like that can arouse people from their slumber, as you have just done with me.  
VRISKA: F8CK Y8U!!!!!!!!  
KIING: That's better.  
[CI]Greetings arachnidsGrip [AG] you have *1* new message.  
Fucking finally, Jegus this better be the start of some good fucking news  
[CI]*NEW* gallowsCalibrator [GC] is currently away…...or culled.  
Honestly forgot that part existed, thanks Alternia for making my day all the darker. Now then let’s see here……..oh……..oh-kay……..okay, umm. I-I need..I gotta...fuck. Fuck. I-I……..um……..I can’t worry about this, not know anyway. Okay, focus, and just think this through when you’re out. Yeah, okay, I got this, totally got this. Nothing to worry about at all.

KING: Watch your step when you fall.  
VRISKA: Y-yeah got it.  
[C]▔▔▔▔▔▔▔◥♥◤▔▔▔▔▔▔▔  
\---------------------------------------[RETURN BACK TO ADJUSTING OLD STUFF]-------------------------  
After way to many floor punches and said floors mysteriously fixing 5 seconds later, we finally reach it. The gateway to the outside of this bizarre castle-hive thing. A large, imposing as fuck steel door towering above us marked with various cogs, gears, and other machinery bits. All highlighted with his face plastered on the dead center of the door. Not to mention the fact that the thing looks like it can withstand a nuclear bomb with even budging. 

KING: Now miss, before anything else I must warn you that what you are about to partake in  
VRISKA: Y-yeah, never been more ready (Jegus Vriska focus you’re acting like an idiot!)

At long last King slowly starts to crack open the gargantuan double doors, having to exert a shocking amount of force to open it. It is only the equivalent of moving a shopping cart but still it is some kind of effort. The process is, unfortunately, extremely slow, dragging out the long dull creaking and rustling sound of the doors reverberating through the house and my exoskeleton. Finally they're fully open, revealing his often touted about lawn ring, a setting that can only ever be described with the following three words, “What the Fuck?”

Where do I even begin when it comes to this...thing? It looks like….jegus like television program that’s all glitchy, staticy, and overall just, wrong. It feels so unfinished and sad when looking at it. Like everything here was just abandoned and now struggles in vain attempts to keep itself from dispersing into nothingness. I feel so insignificant and, not even cold, numb standing here. I can feel myself slowly being undone, the ink on my lines fading and the pixels on my sprites disintegrating. The moans and shrieks yell for my name, desperately trying to take my identity for themselves. I feel so empty and alone and scary and horrified and wrong and nauseated. It feels so easy to lose myself here, to lose my name and have no one remember. I wonder, would it be calming, to just give up and accept? How would it feel to have my light taken, for everyone to forget me, if only for a second?…….f-forget? I, forgot---I, I-remember! I remember it all now!

I remember everything now! I remember the Ghost army, and LE, the juju! I remember the dream bubble cracking open to reveal what looked like the Green Sun, only it had some kind of large black hole in the center. I remember opening the box to use the weapon against him, only it as a lot bigger for some reason. After that, the weapon just fucking split the dood into fucking pieces before launching him into the Green Sun. But, something else happened, something went wrong. The surrounding landscape got launched as well, and all the ghosts just kept getting knocked up and sucked. Then, then, t-then, agh, i-it burns. My head, agh, aagghh, it-it feels like it's being ripped apart! W-what is going o-aaagh, aaaaaaaghh! N-no, go away, stop shouting! Leave me alone, stop screaming into my head!!!̷̗̘̂̈́͝ Stop it Stop it Stop it please! No, I don't want to die, please leave me alone!!!!!!! K̶h̶I̸H̸aH̸E̴H̸o̴H̶u̷! Ö̸̯́̀̈́h̵̢̛̛̖̤̤͌͊ ̴̡̝̗̖̠̿̈̄͋H̴̺͋̿̊̑͜ḁ̴̺̊̚l̵͓̗͐͗͘l̷̳͘é̷̪͖͗͘͘l̶̠͍̓u̴͚̜̹j̴̺̯̘͈̺̔͐͝ă̶̡̰̞̣̂͂̊͝h̶̢̹̥̜́͊̏̚,̴̢̭͍͙̏̍̍̒ ̶͚̕Ḭ̵͌̎ ̵͉̰̂̓͝k̵͉̮̘͍̲̇̐͠n̵̖̜̺̾̋̓̈́͠ö̷̦́̓w̷͖̃͊ ̸͍̊G̷͕̔Ơ̶̢̦̞D̶̡̜̐S̵̼̲̆̌͌̇ ̷̖̲̟̻̟͆͠͠t̴̯̫͕̦̿͛̏̕r̷̫̺͛̐u̷̥͓̕e̵̢̠̾̓̾ ̴̨͕͓͉̬͗͆̑͛͝n̸͚̭͉͚͙̅̉̏a̸͔̼̿m̴̦͈̫̜̯̄ḙ̶̢̡̭̦̎̈́́̇̓,̸͍̟͑̃̒̇̓ ̵͉̈́ǎ̸̤͠n̷̡̛̯̼̳̤̂̇d̸̘̼̿͋͂͐̄ ̵͔̼̔͜Ì̷͖̟͈͕̿͌ ̷̛̟̤̏̊̈ḧ̶̭̩͔̂̔͝ạ̸̭͔͇͑v̷̟̝͓͚̯̒̇e̵̦̋̾̃͝͝ ̸̥̓̋͌̕n̵̨̧̛̯͙͉̂̾̎e̸̯̹̦̎̂͠v̷̡̩̯̤̳̐̒̑̈́̕e̷̡̞̯̙͚̓ȑ̸̬̈́ ̸̺̞̝̈́b̴̮̦̈̎̊ę̵̛̟̼͍͈̈̏͠ē̵̖̳͜ͅń̷̠ ̶̨̻̹͙̘̃͗h̶̠͂͊͌͂̚ả̷͐̉̓ͅp̷̛̱̲p̷̗͍̪̓̃͠i̵͔̮̩̹͑̈́̽ë̶̮́͋́͝r̸̫̫̣̬͎͆̍͆͝ ̴̮̤̊̏̓̆ẗ̶͎̪́̊͒͠ǫ̴͉̭͚͛ ̵̨̦̼̲̘̃͂̈̈́b̸̻̐͊̈́̕e̵̤̟̟̳͌͝ ̶͕̎̄̄ȁ̵͔͈̪̏̚͘͝ ̶̤̥̣̘̆̚s̷̙̖̥̱̆̌͐i̵͍̗͚̝͂̈͠n̷̰̅̃n̸̼̜̍͋̐͌é̷͉̦̻r̶̫̟̿̔! H̸̛̠̮̖͂͋̅̍́̆̉̓̓̓̚͝͝͠ą̸̬͉̻̜͈̬͍͔̳̣̻͆̒͂l̷̡̨̢̢̡̙̞͖̻̳̫͕̗̽̋̆͒̃ą̶͚̫̝͓̥̗͚̳͈̼̓̃̔͒̏̀̄͗̓͘͘͝͝ḥ̴̢̖̰̪̺͖̯̊̐̾̚u̵̟̮̙̫͕̟̥͓̲̙̔̅̾̓̒͋͆̉̑͑̋͑͜͠j̶̲̝͙͆̈̍͗̈́͌͛͊̕̕͝͠a̷̢̭̺͈͍̰̲͆̑̌̅͂̓̎̈͂̀̕͝͝ ̷̨̤͉̮͖̰̬̮̫̚I̸͔̯͇̖̭͈̬̳̺̫̭͒̍͒̈̋̈́͑̎͑̿̀͋͘ ̸̢̞̤̝̥̞̙̂̉́̈́̊̀͆̌͛͋͠͝ķ̶̢̨̱̰̬̹̀͊̆̈́̋͊̉̽̽̅̐͝͝n̵̛̛̲̙̉̓̿̎̐̿̎̑̒͝ǒ̵̠͉̦͈̪͒̊̊̔̕̕͜͜w̴̟͈͔̰̜̰̬̪͚̅̓͒̈̌̌̽͗͘ ̴̡̡̙̟̳͉̦̣̦̺͉̯̅̅͛̂͗̌̚͜͝͝t̶͈̟̻̬̩̚ͅḩ̶̱̰̼̹̠̠̳̇̈́͌̔͊̈̽̉͝͝e̴͈̮̭̳̥̩̜̪͇̫̞͎͉͌̃̓͘͜͠ ̶̨̛̙̝̫̦̲̠̤͎̣̥̭̐͌̂͗͐͘T̷̯̩͕̹̯̹̂͊͐͘͘r̴̙̦͎͕̠̖͖͇̄͑̎̈́͋̇̚͜͝ͅą̶̨̛̛̱̹͍̯̱͇̯̪̞̮̯͗̍̔̈́͋̈́̽̓͗͘͝͝͠g̴͈͚̰̟̩͖͔̹̫͂̂͐̽͊̃͛̓̄̀̇ͅͅi̸̡̢̬̜̙̰͎͕̯̳̒̇͜͜͠ċ̴͙̺̖̓̅̈́̂̽͛̋̔̔̋̔̑̋ͅ  
̸̛̞͋̍̿̾̓̀̓̃̊̈̕̕N̸̲̪͑̓͒̇̈̚͠a̷̤̱̭̱̺͓͙̹͕̘̓͐̓͌̈́͛m̷̛̪̝̝͎͚͙͔̜̪̝͓̭͉̐̀̈́ĕ̴̜̺͍̊͌͑̑͋̿̈̀̎̂̄̾s̷̥̙̯̈́̍̾͑͒̌̿̐̑͝ ̷̡̖̙̤̫̰̺̘̞̮̻̦͙̘̄͋̑̓̓̌̋̍͠o̸͔͈̬͇̫f̶̧̣͔̭̮̲̘̖͇̱͉͙̗̃̍̏͐̊͂̈́̿̈́ͅ ̵͚͍̪̏͛̈A̷̳̹̲̰̲͊̾̀͋̃̆͝͝͝ͅu̵̦̪̘̇ŕ̷̢͎͚̬̊͆͝͝y̶͚̣̣̟͊͌̾̊̈́ṇ̸͇̫̯͎̩̪̦̱̪̀̋͆̋̕͘!̷̧͈̩̰̤̟̭̲̱̔͊̽͛̏̑̏̇̐̈̅̕͝ ̷̛̤̪̀̑̾̈́̎̍̎͌̂̆͒̎͝I̴͍͕̳͆̏͌̐͗͘ͅ ̷͚̞͉̪̩̘͎̙̱͕͎̓̓̔͋͛̀ͅǩ̸̢̹̣̦͕͓̞̅̽̋̀̂̎͂̕͜n̷̯̙͓͑̍͂̍̋̐̉͑͠͠o̸̢͓̬͙̠͖̙̰̥̗͉͕̎̊̎̐̂̆̈͛̿w̸̛͈̣̘̞͓̺̦̰͋̽͐̾̅̓̚͝ ̵̢̳̖̤̟̲̹͉̜̻̼̇̐̈́̅̄̿ͅͅț̷̡̡̛̛̼̭̞̳̎̔͛͝h̶͎̝͉͓̦̊̔̓̇̓͝͝e̴̗̼̔̄̽̊̈́͛ ̵̨̩̗̹͎̲̅Ṅ̶̛͎͆̏̃́̎͑̐̍͆̄̃͊a̸͙̝̜͔̣͂̉́̇m̵̛̠̙͓͚̖̫̻̃͆̊͘e̶̮̭͉̜̬͓͇͎̭̦̎̍̒͌̊̈̉̕͝͠ş̴̮͚͉̪̯̦̝̱͒ ̴̧̢͔̻̭͚͚̮̯̖͔̙͓̣͖͑̆ǫ̴̨̛̯̯̯̮̱̣͙̫͖̲͖͇͊̾̑̈̿ͅf̵̝͇̜͗̇͑͊ ̴̢̰̺̤̘͍͕̅͒̈̿̍̋̈̒̂̏́̕͘b̵̠̮̮̪̳̗̭̻̓̂̑̈́͊̽͆̽̉͂͐͒͒̿̕͜ͅr̸̢̯͈̟̹̥̱̉ö̶̢̼͓̝̬͇̯̯̻̩̬̳̙́͑͒̅͂̈́͐̓͗͐t̴̢̧͙̤̯̦̪̙̯̟͕̗͓̯̙͑̆͗̓̒̽̔̕̚h̵̢̩̭̍ę̶̛̭̯̟̺͎͛͑̏̈́͋͋̀̕͝r̵͖̻͇͐̔͌̔͗̌̊̒͋͝s̷̮̩̫͙̣̻͎̆ ̷͖̟͙̺̓̇̏Ḁ̸̢̧̬̠͙͐ý̸̢̧̧̖̫̻̪̲̫̎̄͝͝͝ě̷͓̬̋̂̾͛̍̎ͅ,̴̢̢̱̪͚̫͖͚̈́͂͒̿́͗͊̇̎̕͘̚ ̶̡̡̞̘͕͎̱̯̯̩͐̄͆͐̆̉͂̐̌̓͠͝ͅͅǪ̸̛̙̬͍̣̜̻̒͊͑ͅi̸̡͖̳̙͚͋̆͐̋͛͂͆͊̎͝͠ņ̴̛̗̮̊̽͐̃̊̏̆͆̋̑͝͝n̸̦͉͕̰̔̌ͅe̷̗͇͈͆͊͆͋͜͝͝,̶̝̝̹͉̟̫̰͈̼̾̀ ̴̰̝̮͖͎̥̤͈̟̦̲͉̄̒̑̑̋̊̽̊̋̉͝a̵̢̰͔̼̦͇̹͎̱͎͓͙̜̫̭͘ṅ̸̨̨͔͎͍͖̭̠͔̫̰̤̺̖̼̋̄̏̿͗̌̾̽̅̈͂̎͘ḑ̸̛̛̹̖͙̬̪̰̫̋̉̈́̒̃̍̿̉̉̔ ̵̧̰͚͉̲̫̙͔̑͗̓̉ͅĉ̸̫͇̖͕̺̩̣̌̏̀̇̑̾̇̐̔̒͋̏͘͝ơ̷̢̨̛̯̮͈̟̺̱̳̯͙̦̊̔́̿̀͑͂͛̍̚͜͝͝͠ͅl̵͙̹̲̳͕̱̹̫̹̽͋̀̎̄̆͗͋̀͜͝l̷̨̜͍͈̞͈̭̱̼͚̫̩̱̮͑͌̊̊̇͊̓é̸͓͚̺̘͎̗̟̻̫͖̫̰̦͎̾͗̒͆̅̃̈́̇̾̃͘͝͝͝ͅç̷̥͔̗̺͉̦̝̻̜͈͍̈́̂̂̅̏̓̀̔t̴̨͍͔̤͕̖̩͍̜̓͛̿̅̊͜ī̶̼̱̦͔̮͚̫̤̯̙͂̽̾̾̿̃̀̌͌̈́̕̚v̶̧̺̖͉͓̰̣̥̮̗͍̪̘̖͑̎̃̑ͅȩ̵̨̞͉̖͈͚̗̏̆̌̍͗̾̓̅̌̕ ̶̺̳̐̒͊͂͆̓̾Ą̴̨͚̖͖̬̫͕̱̒̍͆̓̃̓̈́̽͌͘̕͜͠y̸̡͕̺̤̘̘̳͉̳̽̇̉̐̾̂̔͑́̾̕͝͝ͅy̸̦̱̙͙̲̻̜̹̳̱̰̫̖̩̐̄͋͝ͅb̶̯̭̺͇̤̥̀̍̈́̀̊̅̇̽͂̅̿r̸̢̫͈̯͍̰͍̮̒͑̊̈́̍͆̒̎̄̑̆̓ȁ̷̼͚̩̼̯̼͇͙̯̻̩̣͋̔̌̑͐̇̓x̶̤̰̯͈̦̫̜͈̰͈̪̫͌́͆̓͂̓͑̋̚͝x̴̹̱̙͊̿ä̵̢͇̟͇̙̘̯͖̩̼̭̮͔͈́̆̏͆͆͌̃̓̅͘̕͝ͅ!̷̠͚̞͌̄̆̾̋ ̵̦̤̹̫̗̱̟̽̋̑͜͜͜ͅ

KING: Welcome to both my home and my birth place.  
KING: A place of destructive duality, forgotten thoughts, and gluttonous and lustful want. A place where unconscious and conscious, desire and need, physicality and mentality, and even zero and infinity collide. A place I call {The Nowhere}.  
KING: I know nothing pertaining to the hows and whys of both my creation and my home.  
KING: In truth, I am not even fully sure as to whether this is truly my birth place, or it is simply the birth of some elaborate lie. Despite all this however, I still refer to this place as my home, for I have nowhere else to call such a familiar term.  
KING: However, my abode does have its fair number of “aspects” as I shall call them that can make certain things tiresome.  
KING: One of the major inconveniences is that the only way to get to me is through the center of a black hole.  
KING: And even then, if you do not meet certain criteria, criteria that are loosely defined, you *will* die an agonizing death. A death were all traces of your existence and systematically and thoroughly burned away.  
KING: Because of this I have become quite “lonely” as you call. Quite a strange word but apparently apt for myself.  
KING: I had always kept my time spent by making little pets and sending them out into the world just to see what would happen.  
KING: And I shall be the first to admit that my pets creation wasn't always…...tidy. And what some of them have done even less so.  
KING: It wasn’t until I decided to create what I now refer to as my family that I would understand the meaning of the word “consequence”.  
KING: I will also not deny that the creation of my family was initially conceived with motives fully tinged with self gain and preservation. An attitude of aloofness I also had when I first discovered you; a living, breathing entity who found themself entrenched in my twisted domain.  
KING: Yet, even through that layer of first found selfishness, my family still holds me dear and vice versa.  
KING: Holding this in mind, I attempted to capture this feeling with you.  
KING: This has, as you comprehend, resulted in a time of seemingly endless poor decisions. In truth I wish that we never meet again after this.  
KING: ……..Also that you die in the pits of hell.  
KING: …….  
KING: …….  
KING: I understand that you no longer trust me after revealing such a staggering falsehood.  
KING: Even so, I must deeply thank you for listening to me selfishly “vent” my feelings as people say.  
KING: So, I thank yee. Just this once.  
VRISKA: 8LEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH  
KING: Oh right, I forgot that happens  
[C]❈────────•✦•❅•✦•───────❈  
Ohh jegus everything hurts, oh fuck. Mkay, you’ve been through this before, focus. Let’s see, when King opened the door it lead out to what I think he called {The Nowhere}? Yeah that sounds right, then he startled rambling about some stuff, like that were apparently inside a black hole, which explains how I got here. The rest was just blah though, so It definitely wasn’t important. Then, I remember just...drifting...in that rave of oh god it hurts before King grabbed me and took me into the hive (tand that into whatever context you fucking want). Then…..oh fuck…….ooooooohhhhhhh…….come one Serket focus…….just, stop spinning world! (deeeeeeep breath), think I got it, now just slowly stand up-*Nope*!

VRISKA: [Violently vomits]  
KING: Kindly do not sully my abode’s flooring.  
VRISKA: Yeah thanks so much for helping out fucker-Hrngh!  
VRISKA: [Vomits with less violence than before]  
VRISKA: Guh, oh fuck, oooohhhh…….[Very deep breath]  
KING: Are we prepared to depart?  
VRISKA: YOU--[spontaneous violent vomit]  
VRISKA: Oooh GOD. [Deep breaths] J-just gimme a second.  
KING: ok...It has been a second, shall we go?  
VRISKA: FFFFFFF---(Don't do it Serket! It's not worth and has never been worth it)  
VRISKA: Yeah yeah, I’m coming, but first I’m gonna need you to answer some questions.  
KING: Hmm, very well, It is inconvenient but I will let you ask 2 questions. I really do wish to move forward.

Throughout the whole conversation King has been leaning against one of the semi-metallic, castle walls in begrudging silence. His posture and attitude isn't anger, or anticipation, or anything like that. All the while he watches Vriska struggle to stand up and clean herself off. At this point He simply wants Vriska to leave him alone.

VRISKA: Perfect, firstly, when I was in...there…I (faintly) remem8er seeing LE. Which makes sense cause this is *apparently* that cool pocket black hole thing. What I'm asking is where is he? Cause I (vaguely) remem8er him being taken. So was it you or what?  
KING: ……….No, it wasn't me, nor do I know who took off with cadaver.  
KING: Now then, are you done with your queries? I would kindly like to "get a move with it" as people say.

Yeah he definitely knows what happened to LE.His eyes shifting around to avoid eye contact, fidgety movements, especially in the hands, all tell tale signs of lying. Not to mention the fact that he apparently knows LE's somehow dead which raises questions I have no time to ask. It's clear this guy knows what happened, question is do I press further? Eh, fuck it, don't have much else to lose.

VRISKA: 8ullshit, you know who did it  
KING: ….Do you truly wish to know lass?  
KING: And might I include and inquiry? I want to know what you care about this English fellow so much.  
VRISKA: H-He's a real bad guy, destroying civilization, killing millions if not billions, manipulating all my friends. Usual asshole type stuff.  
KING: And?

What King did was something Vriska was not expecting, nor ready for. It wasn't the words themselves that terrified her, but rather the tone they were said in. They were very cold, uncaring, and demanding words; All the while still holding his trademark eccentricities. However, it wasn't just the shift that terrified her, it was his glare. It was a glare She knew all too well, it was the glare of someone casually contemplating whether or not it is better to just kill her now and save some hassle. She mistakenly believed that his quirky, desperate friend-making personality was all there was to him. Perhaps now she'll be less simple minded.

KING: Oh, Right. Pardon me for I simply forget sometimes that not every calamity has to be on as wide of a scale as I can Imagine.  
KING: Disasters and whatnot can indeed occur on a smaller scale.  
KING: …………….  
KING: ….It….It was GOD. That's all I shall say, for both of our sake.

King glances back at Vriska, holding regret in his eyes, taking stock in his previous actions towards the young girl. This action, unsurprisingly, catches Vriska even more off-guard than before, an act she believed impossible. It doesn't last very long however, song after King breaks eye contact. Possibly trying to remain distant so their departure will be all the easier. 

Regardless of intent, King tosses Vriska a modified space helmet from a compartment in the wall. Vriska, still dealing from her earlier surprise, awkwardly puts the helmet on, completely blocking all sound, outside air, and light. The second she does king grabs her by the collar, practically choking her through sheer whiplash. The entire scene plays out in begrudging silence, ending this part of your story and signaling the beginning of a new one. But that comes later, for now I believe a certain line is quite apt for me to say. Now what was it again? Ah yes, ahem.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, my beautiful cluster fuck. If you stayed this long, first of how, but also thank you very much, it means a lot to me. I dont know how im going to react when this goes up. Am i gonna be content that i put it up here at all, angry at myself for doing this, greedy that more people arent noticing it? i dont know, i dont know and im strangely content with that. Once again, thank you for sticking this long if you have. I wonder whats going to come next


End file.
